A Confession
by DressagePunk
Summary: All she could say, "Draco, I lost your engagement ring, I had Ferret tattooed on my lower back, and I slept with your ex-wife." Oh and there was a house elf involved. Ginny X Draco Written for the Comical Quote Couples Challenge.


Title: A Confession

Character(s): Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass, random Houseelves

Rating: M

Warning(s): Grammar, it's very Stream of Consciousness.

Challenge(s): Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges – Comical Quote Couple Challenge

Word Count: 1,612

Ginny Weasley rushed around Malfoy Manor from the moment she woke up. She awoke alone, but she knew he hadn't come home last night. Just like she'd hoped. She didn't want to admit to it. She wouldn't admit to it. She'd leave, she had too or he'd kill her. He'd definitely kill her.

She glanced in the mirror, it was still there. He hated anything even remotely related to it. And she'd gone and gotten one. He'd kill her. Then probably bring her back to life and kill her again. Yup, That's exactly what he was going to do.

She ran around the Manor, she packed all of her clothes, and just as quickly unpacked. She wasn't going to run; she couldn't. She was addicted to him. She needed him, and he needed her. But this, this might just break them.

She ran down the steps to look at the kitchen, when she saw a house elf. She stopped dead in her tracks. Didn't even move a muscle, she wanted to grab her wand and blow the sucker to hell. But she wouldn't, Hermione would string her up. She watched it like it was prey, she watched until it popped out of the kitchen.

The whip cream was gone, so was the ice cream, and the bloody chocolate syrup. It was gone. The elf cleaned it up. Like it was hiding her flaws from his master; why would the creepy midget try and hide her now. The thing should have been implicated just as much as she was. It was just as much her fault, as the elf's.

That's would work, she'd blame the elf. It wasn't like Malfoy was particularly attached to them. Honestly she had to fight with him to stop from burning the entire Mansion down. The only reason she wanted to keep it was the status. Even though the war had blown most of the blood status war out of the water; there was still her inner joy of having money.

That wasn't the reason she was with Draco though. She really loved him. He was the coward to her bravado. But now she was the bloody coward. She couldn't figure it out. She could handle anything, except for him.

She grabbed for the thick glass tumblers on the side bar, and quickly poured a large glass of firewhisky. She paused for second, she could be… No she couldn't be and really what would a little whiskey do to a microscopic mass of cells anyway. She quickly drained the glass letting the liquid burn its way down her throat.

"A little sip of naughty water this early?" A voice asked coyly from behind her. Ginny all but had a heart attack. She wasn't supposed to be here. This whole bloody scenario was partially her fault. Yes, the elf and Her were to blame not Ginny.

"What are you doing here Astoria?" Ginny's voice seemed harsh even to her.

"Just to collect a few things, and you shouldn't drink this early in the morning isn't that what got us into this mess?" Astoria advanced toward Ginny stretching her hand out to feel the soft skin on Ginny's shoulder.

"Get out of my house." Ginny said firmly shaking Astoria's hand off her shoulder.

"Someone's a little cranky this morning. Didn't get any last night then?" Astoria responded

"Get out of my house. Now, Astoria." Ginny commanded pointing towards the front of the manor

"No more Bitch Pills for you then, Miss Crabby Ass." Said Astoria as she slowly made her way out of the manor.

There was no bloody way she was ever going to be able to tell Malfoy any of this. Any of it. She should just disappear. Honestly, she should have given up drinking before she even started. She never even though it was possible to lost control that quickly or to the magnitude she had. She'd lost her bloody mind that night.

He'd forgotten her birthday. Big F-ing Deal. All she wanted to do was one up the asshole. But instead she Three upped the asshole; and made a bloody prat out of herself.

She knew she had to face him there wasn't anything else to do. But she did have a few hours to calm down. She grabbed another full glass of dark liquor, and walked outside. She set the glass down on the side and stripped off her clothes. There was a dull pain that ached out of her lower back, she ignored it and drove into the dark depth in front of her. The ice cold water rushed around her body and every muscle relaxed.

She laid in the cool water for hours, leisurely sipping on her drink, she just waited eyes closed for Malfoy to return. When she heard the door slam shut, she raised her head off the float, her wet hair hung over her eyes but it was him. She knew it was, and if she didn't have a heart attack in the next few minutes she would tell him the truth. The whole truth.

She slowly rose from the float, and swam over to the side of the pool. She watched as his Italian leather shoes made their way over to her. She didn't want to look up, she couldn't, but she bloody had too. She had too; there was no other way now. She couldn't run now.

"Hey Gin. How's my girl?" Draco's voice rushed into her flooded ears. She could feel pressure building in her cheeks; her eyes were already starting to water. His strong hands pulled her out of the water, and as her feet hit the cement; she finally built up the courage to look at him.

He looked like a bloody angel, his skin was perfect, blonde hair, and grey eyes. He smiled like there wasn't a single thing wrong in the world. But there was, and it was all her fault.

"Draco, we need to talk." She said glancing at her toes.

"About what Ginny?" His friendly face turned cold, and it was almost as if she could see the walls being built up around his heart. He'd been hurt before, and now she was the reason for his pain. She never wanted it to be like this, she would never forgiver herself for this. And he'd never forgive her, she wouldn't let him.

"I have a confession" she said bashfully

"About what?" his voice was dark and cold

"I got a tattoo." She said and spun hugging her hair. Draco glanced down her dripping body to her lower back to the mass of black lines. His hands grasped her hips as he studied the art adorning her back.

"Why? How? And I know my Gaelic is rusty, but does it say 'Ferret'?" Draco started talking fast.

"Well, I was drunk, there was a house elf involved and yeah, Ferret." She glanced up at him. He was still looking at the tattoo not meeting her eyes.

"Wait, what about the house elf?" He questioned

"The house elf, the one that stays in the dungeons, does tattoo's apparently." She didn't honestly think that was going to be the focus of their discussion. She thought it'd be her other two mishaps. But she got relieved too quickly.

"Ginny, where's your engagement ring?" He asked noticing the platinum that was missing from her left hand that still confined her hair.

She took a deep breath and continued," I lost it" she said weakly.

"You lost your engagement ring?" he asked

"Yes."

Color started to rise in her checks.

"Why was your ring off in the first place?" he asked his eyes narrowing

"That's what I really needed to confess, I sort of had a one night stand with your ex-wife." She mumbled glancing at the puddle underneath her feet.

"What?" Draco stepped back and stared

"What's gotten into you Gin? You got a tattoo, lost your engagement ring, and slept with my ex-wife. You actually slept with Astoria. What were you thinking? Is this some kind of joke?" Malfoy buried his head in his hands.

She didn't know, other than the alcohol, she couldn't tell him why she did any of it. She didn't even really remember half of it. How could she? She loved him, that's the only reason his ring would be anywhere near her finger.

She stayed in her self-deprecating state, but Malfoy started to laugh. He had gone from staring at his fingers to walking towards the pool. That's when he dove in, fully-robed, dove into the black depth of the pool. When he came up, he was all but cackling. Laughing like the world was ending. That's when he did the one thing she never expected, he smiled at her.

He pulled himself out of the water, wrapped his arm around her back running his fingers over her lower back. He held them to her face, a smile still plastered on his face. Black ink ran over his fingers.

"Tat's a fake Gin." He smiled and grabbed her hand. He pushed a thick band of metal onto her finger. It was her bloody engagement ring.

"How? Where?" Now she was the one stumbling to form sentences.

"Saw it in the pool." He smiled. She just looked down at the rock that once again resided on her finger.

"Are you mad?" her voice was still small. He didn't look particularity mad, but she'd seen him hid stronger emotions.

"A little"

"I'm sorry, Draco." She whispered as his arms wrapped warmly around her.

"Just let me watch next time, ok?" he said kissing her wet hair.

"Ok" she said smiling into his chest.

AN: So this was a little more serious then intended but I like it. Let me know what you think :) Thanks :)


End file.
